Perdido
by Aysel veri
Summary: No todas las noches te encuentras con un hombre totalmente desnudo caminando por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Londres muggle... A no ser que seas Hermione Granger
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Personajes de J.K Rowling**_

_**Histora basada en uno de los libros de Charlaine Harris, y es adaptada al mundo de Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Encontré la nota pegada en mi puerta cuando llegue a la casa del trabajo. Había tenido que estar todo el día en el ministerio sin poder ir a comer, pero como estábamos a finales de Diciembre, hacía rato que era de noche. De modo que Ron, mi antiguo novio debía dejar la nota en el transcurso que yo estuviera en el ministerio.

Llevaba una semana sin ver a Ron, y nuestra separación no había sido precisamente amistosa. Pero tocar aquel sobre con mi nombre escrito me entristeció. Cualquiera pensaría que – aunque tengo 26 años – nunca había tenido y perdido un novio – sin contar a Krum -.

Y no se equivocaría.

Los chicos normales no quieren salir con una chica tan rara como yo. La gente dice que estoy mal de la cabeza desde que empecé el colegio y más por ser hijas de muggles.

Tienen razón.

No quiero decir con eso que cuando salgo a algún Bar con mis amigas no me metan mano de vez en cuando. Los chicos se emborrachan. Yo no estoy nada mal. Y ellos olvidan sus recelos por mi reputación de rara y mi forzada sonrisa.

Pero Ron es el único que se ah acercado a mí de un modo más íntimo. Separarme de él me había hecho mucho daño.

Espere a abrir el sobre hasta estar instalada junto a la vieja y rayada mesa de la cocina. No me había ni quitado el abrigo de lana, aunque sí me había deshecho de los guantes.

"_Querida Hermy. Me gustaría ir hablar contigo cuando te hayas recuperado un poco de los desgraciados sucesos de primeros del mes" _

"Desgraciados sucesos" a la mierda. Los hematomas habían desaparecido por fin, porque no me veía absolutamente nada bien, pero mi rodilla si me sigue doliendo y mas con el frio y sospechaba que ya no se me iba a pasar y lo resentiría en cada invierno. - maldito Ron – Había sufrido aquellas lesiones tratando de rescatar a mi novio infiel del encarcelamiento al que había sido sometido por parte de un grupo de mortifagos que habían estado huyendo, entre los que estaba su antiguo amor, Lavender Brown. Aun no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que Ron siguiera tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella hasta de acudir a su cita en el callejón Knocturn, bien le decía Harry que era una trampa, que yo me enojaría demasiado, pero le valió mas que pura madre y se fue tras las faldas de "esa".

"_Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas sobre lo sucedido"_

Has acertado querido Zanahorio.

"_si quieres hablar personalmente abre tu puerta"_

¿Cómo demonios pudo entrar a mi casa si tengo toda clase de protección en ella?. Lo pensé un momento aunque había dejado de confiar en Ron, no creía que fuera hablar conmigo sobre cómo está el clima, de manera que cruce la casa en dirección a la puerta principal y hay estaba parado al pie de la puerta.

- De acuerdo pasa.

Dudo un momento hasta que me hice un lado y le índice con la mano izquierda que podía pasar a la sala, amueblado de en estilo antiguo y confortable, propio de los gustos de mi madre.

- Gracias – dijo con voz cálida y suave, una voz que aun despertaba en mí una punzada de lujuria. Las cosas habían ido mal entre nosotros, pero no precisamente en la cama. – quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

- ¿Adónde vas? – intente hablar con un tono tan tranquilo como el suyo.

- A Perú. Son órdenes del ministerio.

- ¿Sigues trabajando en tu búsqueda… inútil de mortifagos escondidos? – yo no podía saber absolutamente nada sobre las misiones que le encargaban a Ron, pero a él le gustaban tanto y el mejor preparado que era en el primero que pensaba el ministerio.

- Sí, me han dicho que alla hay un informante que podría ayudarme a encontrar a unos que están escondidos alla.

Luché contra mis deseo para ofrecer le a Ron una cerveza de mantequilla, que era correspondiente a toda una anfitriona.

- Siéntate- le dije de forma bastante seca, haciendo un ademán en dirección al sofá. Tomé asiento en el borde del viejo sillón reclinable colocado en sentido oblicuo al sentido al sofá. Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que me hizo aún más consciente de lo infeliz que me sentía.

- ¿Cómo esta Brown?- pregunte por fin.

- Esta en Paris - está trabajando alla en un restaurante, y este mes ha tenido tanto éxito que la ascendieron a ayudante de Chef. Regresando de Perú me iré a vivir con ella.

Un nuevo silencio. Tenía pensado sacarme los zapatos y el traje, ponerme una bata mullida y leer un buen libro con la única compañía de una taza de café muy caliente. Era un plan muy bueno, pero en cambio, allí estaba yo sufriendo.

- Si tiene algo más que decir dilo de una buena vez.- se lo solté de golpe no podía aguantar más.

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza y dijo, para casi sus adentros:

- Tengo que explicarme.- extendió sus blancas manos sobre su regazo -. Lavander y yo…

Me estremecí sin pensarlo. No quería volver a oír ese nombre. Me dejo por ella, por Lavander Brown, la mujer más chismosa que pudo tener Hogwarts.

- Tengo que contártelo- dijo, casi enfadado. Vio que me empezaba a disgustar- dame esta oportunidad- transcurrido un segundo, hice un movimiento con la mano alentándolo a que continuar, ya que si iba a suceder pues que fuera ahora y no después.

- La razón por la que fui al Callejón Knocturn es que no pude evitarlo – dijo.

Levante las cejas. Eso ya lo había oído en otras ocasiones. Significa: "Soy incapaz de controlarme" o "En aquel momento me pareció adecuado, no era capaz de cintura para abajo"

- Tu sabes que fuimos novios, y lamento decírtelo ahora pero fuimos amantes también, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba mal.

- Si me lo habían dicho pero no quería creer- le dije muy calmada pero por dentro me estaba muriendo al enterarme de eso.

- Lo lamento tanto en verdad, fue un año después de formalizar nuestro noviazgo y duro 4 años.

- Entonces tratas de decirme que fue todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, le doy gracias a Morgana de que no nos hayamos casado – le respondí tristemente.

- Y duro hasta que no nos aguantábamos mas, porque me exigía que te dejara y yo le decía que no, que yo te amaba, pero no aguantaba el peso que tenia encima y fue por eso que me fui y te deje.

- Oh, claro – le conteste irónicamente y endureciendo mi expresión.

- Tuve que obedecer su llamada, por asi decirlo. Fue impulsivo de mi parte. En el momento en que estaba decidido de ir, no me importaba nada en el mundo.

Empezaba a perder los nervios, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, obligando a concentrarme.

- De modo que, sin más explicaciones y sin hablarlo conmigo, claramente las cosas, decidiste que era lo mejor para los dos. Vete al carajo Ron!

- Tenía que hacerlo- dijo- no quería hacerte daño.

- En eso si que tienes razón, más daño del que me hiciste no podías.

- Y ahora ya no me quieres.- lo dijo con un tono de interrogación.

Yo no tenía muy clara la respuesta.

- No lo sé- le dije- no creo que quieras volver conmigo, con eso que te irás a vivir a parís con tu "chef" particular.- mi tono de voz escondía cierta ironía, era principalmente de amargura.

- Entonces necesitamos un tiempo más para que se calme nuestro pleito, cuando regrese de Perú quisiera aclarar bien las cosas. Quisiera volver hablar contigo. ¿Un beso de despedida?

Para mi vergüenza, me habría encantado volver a besar a Ron. Pero era una mala idea, incluso desearlo me parecía equivocado. Nos levantamos y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Su piel blanca brillo con este ese resplandor que distingue los de la familia Weasley de cualquier otro mago. Me había sorprendido enterarme de que no todos lo notaban como yo.

- ¿Estás viéndote con otro hombre?- me pregunto cuando estaba casi en la puerta. Sonó como si las palabras surgiesen d elos mas hondo.

- ¿Y si lo hago que?- le pregunte, resistiéndome a la tentación de pestañear. No se merecía mi respuesta, y él claramente lo sabia-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- le pregunte rápidamente, y me miro como haciendo conjeturas.

- No lo sé, quizás dos semanas- respondió.

- Hablaremos entonces- dije, apartando la cara- Espera te devolveré tu llave.

- No mantelo en tu llavero- dijo- tal vez la necesites en el tiempo que yo este fuera. Puedes ir a mi casa siempre que quieras. Mi correo llegara a mi oficina en el ministerio y ya me encargue de todo el cabo suelto que tenía pendiente.

De modo que yo soy su último cabo suelto. Maldije aquella chispa de rabia que estaba siempre a punto de explotar esos últimos días.

- Que tengas buen viaje- dije fríamente, y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a mi habitación. Tenía pendiente ponerme la pijama y leer un poco. ¡Que se vaya muy a la mierda seguiré con mi plan!

Pero mientras ponía café a calentar tuve que limpiarme las mejillas unas cuantas veces por lágrimas traicioneras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les guste, se acptan reviews<strong>_


	2. El encuentro

**_Disclaimer, personajes de J.K Rowling no mios por desgracia, historia basada en libros de Charlaine Harris_**

**_Buenas Noches, es el primer cap de la historia, espero les guste, aqui empieza la historia entre la pareja principal._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Por fin se había acabado la fiesta de Nochevieja. Ginny y luna me habían invitado a ir a pasar el ultimo día del año a un Bar muggle.

Hacia tiempo que no me la pasaba también con mis amigas, y más por que días atrás acaba de recibir mi paga del ministerio. Tenía un ahorro en la casa de más de 300 galeones porque quería tomarme unas bien merecidas vacaciones en el Caribe. El ruido y el caos de la fiesta, las constantes idas y venidas a la barra por bebidas para nosotras. Era un tremendo lio el poder pasar entre la gente sin que se te caiga nada. Todo aquello me había agotado. Al final estaba demasiado cansada para proteger mi mente y había captado muchos pensamientos.

El haber aprendido la Legeremancia y el que ya sea permanente para uno es muy difícil, y, sobre todo, no es nada divertido. Maldigo el día en que sucedió ese error de haber aprendido de mas le poder de la Legeremancia.

Esa noche había sido la peor de todas, ya que mucho de los que estaban en el Bar estaban desinhibidos y pensaban cada sandeces de cosas. Fue en ese momento que nos encontramos a Neville.

- Hola chicas como están?

- Neville que sorpresa- dijo la pelirroja- cuanto tiempo sin verte, que haces aquí en Londres muggle?

- Vine a visitar a unos tíos y mi primo es me invito, anda por alla- dijo señalando el lado derecho de él.

- Que bueno Neville, te sientas con nostras- invito Luna.

- O no puedo chicas tengo que estar con él, con eso de que yo no conozco, no deseo perderme. Cuídense nos hablamos.- antes de irse volvió a girarse para ver a Hermione.

S- upe que Ron se ha ido a Sudamérica, debes sentirte muy sola, verdad?

- ¿Estás tal vez ofreciéndote para ocupar su lugar, Neville?- todos en la mesa empezaron a reírse.

- Muy buena broma Herms, bueno nos vemos, hasta luego.- diciendo esto se giro y fue directo a su primo.

Estaba segura de quela mayoría de la población de Londres, no sabía que Ron y no nos habíamos separado hace tiempo. Ron no tenía la costumbre de chismorrear sobre su vida privada, y tampoco yo. Ginny y Luna estaba mínimamente enteradas de porque mi separación con Ron, si Ginny se enterara de que me dejo porque me puso el cuerno con Lavander, va lo busca y se lo corta – hipotéticamente claro- de modo que cualquiera que viniera a contarme que Ron se había ido del país, imaginando que yo no lo sabía aún –dejando de lado a Neville- lo hacía simplemente por malicia.

Hasta la reciente visita de Ron a mi casa, la última vez que lo había visto había sido para llevarle las cosas que tenia suyas en mi casa. Se lo había llevado al anochecer, para que no se quedaran en el porche toda la noche. Le había colocado todas sus cosas en una caja grande. Él había salido justo cuando yo arrancaba el coche para irme, y definitivamente no me detuve.

Una mujer mala hubiera tirado, quebrado, quemado o hasta conservado los discos de Ron, y de encargarme a la mañana siguiente cambiaria la chapa de mi casa y modificaría los hechizos.

Ginny me dice a menudo que soy demasiado buena para que me vaya bien, aunque yo le aseguro que no es cierto. Abatida me di cuenta de que era muy posible que en el transcurso de aquella agitada noche Ginny se enterara del engaño de Ron.

De todos modos, a ese frio cabrón de pacotilla no lo necesitabas para nada - me dijo Ginny dándome golpecitos en la espalda - ¿acaso el hizo algo por ti?

Asentí débilmente para darle a entender lo mucho que valoraba sus palabras de apoyo. Pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que nuestras bebidas habían desaparecido de nuestra mesa, asi que me dirigí a la barra para obtener otro tres "sexo en la playa" que tanto les encanto a Luna y Ginny. Una vez entregadas las bebidas, me formule la misma pregunta "¿Qué había hecho Ron por mi?".

Me había enseñado lo que era el sexo, y me encantó. Me había salvado la vida cuando el ataque en Hogwarts. Me hacia reír con tanta frecuencia que día a día me confirmaba mi amor por él. Al igual que yo le había salvado un par de veces su vida en la clases y al hacer sus deberes, asi que la deuda a sido saldada. Me había llamado "cariño" y cuando lo decía lo sentía de verdad, pero pensándolo bien fue también en el tiempo en que estuvo con esa hija de p… asi que la verdad ya no se en que creer de mi pasado con él.

- Nada – murmure, limpiando un poco de la bebida que me había caído en el escote de mi vestido. – en realidad, no ha hecho nada. – había tanto ruido que era imposible entender nada, lo que fue una suerte para mí.

Pero me alegraría cuando Ron regresara. Al fin y al cabo, fuimos novios por demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Que deseos tienen para el año nuevo, señoritas? Nos pregunto Ginny. Luna estaba observando a un chavo que estaba en la barra.

- Salud y encontrar al hombre adecuado- dijo con dramatismo Luna, llevándose las manos al corazón sin dejar de ver al hombre de la barra. Las tres no echamos a reír. Luna había encontrado dos hombres anterior, pero seguía en búsqueda de su Mago Azul. "Oí" a Luna pensando en Nott que podría ser el hombre ideal. Me quedé perpleja; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo mirase.

La sorpresa debió de quedar reflejada en mi rostro, pues luna me dijo con voz insegura y soñadora.

- ¿Crees que debería dejarlo ir?

- Claro que no – contesté enseguida, reprendiéndome por no aprender a controlar mis expresiones y las leídas de mente involuntariamente. Sería porque estaba muy cansada-. Será este año, seguro, Luna. – sonreí.- y tu Ginny cual es tu deseo de año nuevo.

- Yo siempre deseo que haya paz entre hombres y mujeres, y que pueda tener otro hijo con Harry.

- Caray – dijo Luna, su cabello rubio contrasto con el rojo fuego de Ginny. – otro hijo no te basta con los dos demonios que tienes en casa. Asi es que quieres otros, de plano estás loca Ginny ese cabello rojo de tu cabeza te afecta y veo que es de familia tener más de dos hijos jajá, - rio sinceramente, viendo como Ginny se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

- Y tu Herms que deseas para este año nuevo.-pregunto luna.

- Tengo todo lo que necesito- respondí- he decidido seguir tal y como soy. Trabajo de maravilla en el ministerio, estoy soltera y sin malas compañías, en pocas palabras alejarme completamente de los hombres.

Luna y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidas, no sabía que decir de sus expresiones. Asi que para suavizar las cosas las abrace a ambas.

Nos empezamos a encaminar a la salida del Bar para cada quien dirigirse a su casa, como yo era la que vivía en Londres muggle, yo tenía mi propio carro, me acompañaron a el auto, nos despedimos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron. Yo abrí la puerta de mi mini Cooper inicie mi camino a casa.

En la avenida para ir a mi casa, que estaba a unos 5 kilómetros del bar en dirección al norte. La sensación de alivio al estar por fin sola era inmensa y empecé a relajarme mentalmente. Los faros delanteros del coche iluminaban los troncos de los árboles frondosos de las orillas del parque.

La noche era extremadamente oscura, fría y solitaria. En las carreteras locales, para rumbo a mi casa, no hay farolas. Tampoco había nadie, por supuesto. Aunque me repetía para misa dentro que vigilase y mantuviera mi varita a la mano por si se le ocurría cruzar la carretera algún ciervo o persona, conducía como si llevase puesto el piloto automático. Sólo pensaba en lavarme la cara, ponerme mi pijama más cálido y cómoda, que encontrara y meterme en la cama.

Los faros de mi mini Cooper alumbraron una cosa de color blanco.

Sofoque un grito y me desperté de repente de mi dulce ensueño de calor y silencio.

Un hombre corriendo: a las 3 de la mañana de 1 de enero, corriendo por la carretera local, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Aminoré la marcha, intentando pensar qué podía hacer. En realidad, yo no era más que una mujer sola, pero eso si con varita en mano. Y si a él le perseguía algo malo, era posible que también acabaran persiguiéndome a mí. Por otro lado, no podía dejar a nadie sufriendo si podía serle de ayuda. Antes de detenerme delante del hombre, me di cuenta de que era alto, rubio y que iba vestido solo con unos pequeños y verdes trusas. Puse el freno de mano y me incliné para bajar la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- le dije. Me lanzó una mirada de pánico y siguió corriendo.

En aquel momento caí en la cuenta de quién era. Salte del coche y eche a correr tras él.

- ¡Malfoy! – grite -. ¡Soy yo!

Se volvió de repente, siseando, con los ojos completamente dilatados. Me paré tan bruscamente que casi me caigo y extendí los brazos en son de paz. Naturalmente, si Malfoy decidía atacarme, era mujer muerta. Eso me pasaba por jugar a la buena samaritana.

¿Por qué no me reconocía Malfoy? Lo conocía desde inicio de clases en Hogwarts, hace 16 años. Era uno de los Ex mortifagos perdonados por el ministerio por su participación contra la guerra. Una de las personas más importantes en todo Londres mágico. Tenía una de las empresas más grandes en cultivo de plantas extranjeras para elaboración de pócimas, llamada "CyssyPlants". Era uno de los empresarios con más auge. Además era atractivo, y capaz de besar como nadie – por lo que han dicho – pero no era eso lo más relevante en ese momento. Yo solo veía sus pupilas dilatas y los puños cerrados. Malfoy estaba completamente alerta, pero parecía tenerme tanto miedo como yo se lo tenía a él. No se lanzo a atacarme

- Mantente alejada, mujer – me avisó. Su voz sonaba como si tuviera la garganta herida, abrasada y en carne viva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Sabes perfectamente bien quién soy yo, o no te bastaron 7 años para hacerme la vida imposible en el colegio, hurón. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí en el Londres Muggle?

- ¿Me conoces? ¿Quién soy?

Empecé a comprender. Al parecer no bromeaba, asi que le respondí con cautela.

- Claro que te conozco, Malfoy. A menos que tengas un gemelo idéntico, con buen carácter y que no odie a los _Sangre sucia_ como te gusta llamar a los hijos de muggle. No lo tiene ¿verdad?

- No lo sé.- dejó caer los brazos, los puños se relajaron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, lo que me hizo imaginar que nuestro encuentro se había relajado un poco.

- ¿No sabes si tienes un hermano? – la verdad es que no sabía que hacer.

- No. No lo sé. ¿Me llamo Malfoy?- bajo el resplandor de los fajos del coche daba auténtica lástima.

- Caray, -no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir- tu nombre es Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tampoco lo sé.

Intuí que allí pasaba algo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No recuerdas nada?- intente ir más allá de estar segura de que en cualquier momento me sonreiría, me lo explicaría todo y se echaría a reír se burlaría de mi diciéndome "_no podía ser una mejor broma para una sangre sucia, jajá eres una ingenia ratita de biblioteca" _y se me ocurrió que podía meterme en algún problema que acabaría conmigo…, recibiendo una buena paliza.

- De verdad- se acerco un paso más, y su pecho desnudo me hizo estremecer y sentir carne de gallina. Me di cuenta también (ahora que ya no estaba aterrorizada) de que parecía realmente desesperado. Era una expresión que no había visto nunca el rostro de Malfoy y que me provocaba una sensación de tristeza devastadora.

- Sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes en Londres Mágico y que eres Mago. ¿No?

- Lo intuyo- pareció sorprenderse de que se lo preguntara- y tu no lo eres.

- Si y no, yo solo soy trabajadora en el ministerio y si soy una muy buena bruja -ahí va la modestia andando-, pero principalmente necesito saber que no es una broma de muy mal gusto. Aunque a estas alturas ya podrías haberte burlado de mi. Pero créeme, aunque no lo recuerdes, podría decirte que somos enemigos por naturaleza, Malfoy.

- No es ninguna broma.

Me recordé que probablemente ciento o miles de personas habrían oído esas palabras antes de que Malfoy lo engañara o burlara de ellos. Pero la verdad no tiene la necesidad de engañar a la gente teniendo todo lo que le plazca, una familia como la suya, funcionaba mal anteriormente pero él se a encargado de volver a levantar su apellido honradamente.

- Entra en mi coche antes de que te congeles – le dije. Volvía a tener esa sensación de que de un momento a otro iba a succionarme, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

- ¿De verdad te conozco?- pregunto, como si estuviera dudando si entrar en el coche con alguien tan formidable como una mujer veinticinco centímetros más bajita, con muchos kilos menos de peso.

- Si- respondí, incapaz de reprimir cierta impaciencia. No me sentía demasiado satisfecha conmigo misma porque aun tenía la sensación de que estaba engañándome por algún motivo o apuesta inescrutable. – Vamos, Malfoy. Estoy congelándome, y tú también. – no es que él como norma, perciba la temperatura extrema, pero se veía que incluso Malfoy tenía la piel de gallina.

Le cogí la mano; me permitió acercarme lo suficiente para poder hacerlo y percatarme que no era ninguna broma ya que él nunca me tocaría de ninguna forma. Me dejo que lo guiara hasta el coche y lo instalara en el asiento del acompañante. Le ofrecí que subiera la ventanilla mientras yo rodeaba el coche para entrar por mi lado, y después de un largo minuto de estudiar el mecanismo, lo consiguió.

Alargué el brazo hasta el asiento trasero para coger una manta vieja que tenía en el coche para el invierno y lo envolví en ella. No temblaba, pero no podía soportar tanta carne expuesta a la tentación femenina y menos con la temperatura que hacía. Puse la calefacción a tope.

La piel desnuda de Malfoy nunca me había hecho sentir frio' siempre que me topaba a Malfoy en el baño de prefectos medio desnudo había sentido de todo, menos eso-. Estaba demasiado aturdida y no pude evitar reír antes de censurar mis pensamientos

Él se quedó sorprendido y me miró de reojo.

- Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme.- le dije- ¿Venias a ver a Ron? Porque no sé si sabes que se fue y por un buen rato no podrás surtirle ingredientes.

- ¿Ron?

- Uno a los cuales le surtes ingredientes para el departamento de creación de pociones y mi antiguo novio.

Negó con la cabeza. Volvía a estar completamente aterrado.

- ¿No sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Me esforcé en pensar; pero no fue más que eso, un esfuerzo, intentaba leerle la mente pero la tenia completamente en blanco y bloqueada no sabía a que se debía eso, o supongo que ha de ser porque estoy muy cansada. Aunque había tenido un subidón de adrenalina al divisar a una figura corriendo rápidamente. Llegue al desvío que conducía a mi casa y gire ala izquierda, serpenteé entre los bosques silenciosos y oscuros avanzando por el pulcro camino de acceso. Aun viviendo a las afueras de Londres en una bonita casa de campo, que fue herencia en vida de mis padres, para asi poder independizarme yo.

Y ahora me encuentro con que Malfoy mi enemigo #1 estaba allí sentado en el coche a mi lado, en lugar de seguir corriendo en plena noche como un conejo blanco gigante.

- Ya llegamos- le dije, aparcando en la parte trasera de mi casita de campo. Apague el motor. Por suerte no reinaba la oscuridad más absoluta porque por la tarde, al -salir de la casa, al salir de la casa para ir a trabajar, me había acordado de dejar las luces encendidas del exterior.

- ¿Vives aquí?- observo el claro donde se alzaba la casa, nervioso por tener que salir del coche para llegar hasta la puerta trasera.

- Si - conteste exasperada.

Me lanzó una mirada con aquellos ojos grises que tanto contrastaban con el blanco que los rodeaba.

- Venga, sal – dije, un poco cansada. Salí del coche y subí las escaleras del porche trasero, quite los hechizos de protección y entre encendiendo la luz de la cocina – puedes pasar- le ofrecí, para que cruzara el umbral. Corrió tras de mi, aun envuelto en la manta.

Malfoy daba verdadera lástima bajo la luz del techo de la cocina. No me había dado cuenta que tenía los pies ensangrentados.

- Oh, Malfoy- suspire apenada. Cogí una cacerola del armario y deje correr el agua caliente del fregadero. Se curaría muy rápido ya que era solo rasguños por corres descalzo por el bosque y la carretera. Subí rápidamente a la recamara de huéspedes para ver si tenía algo para prestarle. Encontré unos shorts que eran de mi padre y una camiseta algo vieja que utilizaba yo para dormir en el verano, baje rápidamente y se lo ofrecí – póntelo- le dije, consciente de que si le lavaba los pies después de que se los pusiera.

Sin el menor indicio de vergüenza, y sin dar ninguna pista de que se lo estuviese pasando en grande con aquello, Malfoy se quito los calzoncillos quedando ahora si completamente desnudo. Abrí demasiado los ojos que parecía que se me saldrían de las orbitas, para cuando reaccione vi que esta sonriendo pícaramente, me puse roja de la vergüenza y me voltee – cámbiate de una buena vez para curarte los pies – le dije, pero en ese instante los aventó y cayeron a un lado mío, pudiendo observar que eran de seda, por lo que intuí que él sería el típico chico que usaría calzoncillos de seda para estar cómodo

- Ya puedes voltear.

- Gracias, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunte aun estando roja de la vergüenza.

- Porque sentí que era cómodo y me molestaban mucho, no sé cuando tiempo abre estado con ellos por el bosque.

Tiene lógica pero sin alardes, y sin comentarios doblo pulcramente la manta y la deposito en el sillón mas cercando. Mmm. Estaba convencida de que algo le pasaba, pues ninguna otra prueba podría habérmelo dejado claro. Malfoy tenía un cuerpazo de más de un metro noventa de pura magnificencia (si bien una magnificencia de mármol blanca) y él lo sabe.

Le señale una de las sillas de respaldo recto que había junto a la mesa de la cocina. Obediente, tiro de ella y tomo asiento. Me agaché para depositar la cacerola en el suelo y guié con cuidado sus pies hasta el agua. Malfoy gruño cuando el agua caliente entró en contacto con su piel. Cogí un trapo limpio de debajo del fregadero y jabón liquido y le lave los pies. Me tomé mi tiempo, pues mientras estuve pensando qué hacer a continuación.

- Estabas en la carretera a media noche – observo él, tanteándome.

- Volví a casa después de irme a un Bar con mis amigas para disfrutar del año nuevo.

- Las mujeres no deberían andar solas a estar horas de la noche- dijo con un tono de desaprobación- como bruja debe de haber otras manejas para llegar más rápido a casa sin la necesidad de andar sola.

- Claro que la hay, pero como fue en el Londres Muggle, y es mi ambiente, prefiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible asi. – le dile- pero si tiene razón.

- Las mujeres son más propensas que los hombres a verse sorprendidas por cualquier tipo de ataque, de modo que deberían andar más protegidas, o aparecerse como lo dices tú.

- Si tienes razón, pero no necesito clases de cómo se comporta un hombre al ver a una mujer sola en la noche, lo sé perfectamente bien.

- A ok muy bien ya lo entendí, discúlpame en verdad, no quise molestarte.

- No te apures, lo entiendo en verdad, gracias por preocuparte.- le dije dándole una sonrisa muy sincera. Una de sus heridas no tenia buena pinta, , puse más agua caliente en el recipiente para calentar el resto. Después intente quitar toda la suciedad más que pude. Hizo una mueca cuando pasé con delicadeza el trapito por los bordes de la herido. Lo cortes más pequeños y lo moretones no estaban tan mal como el otro. Oí el calentador a mis espaldas, un sonido familiar que sirvió para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Y vives sola?- me pregunto aun viendo sus pies.

- Por el amor de Morgana, Malfoy, ya te lo había dicho, pero bueno no importa. Ahora lo más primordial será hablarle a Parkinson.

- ¿Parkinson?

Era como estar con un niño de dos años especialmente pesado.

- Pansy Parkinson, tu segunda de abordo, tu mano derecha, tu mejor amiga y no quiero saber que más podría ser ella de ti.

Estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, lo noté. Levante la mano antes de que lo hiciera.

- Espera un momento, primero tenemos que hablarle a Parkinson y averigüe que sucede.

- ¿Y si se ha vuelto contra mí?

- En ese caso, también deberíamos saberlo. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Agarre un pedazo de pergamino y le escribí a Parkinson

"_Hola Parkinson, solo me entro la curiosidad a altas horas de la madrugada. Quería saber si de ¿casualidad si todavía tenias Jefe?"_,

_H. Granger_

Le mande hablar a Luca (mi nueva lechuza Negra que me regalo Luna en mi cumpleaños) se la amarre en la pata y le dije hacia donde debía dirigirse – Mansión Parkinson o con la Srta. Parkinson- dicho esto la lechuza se perdió entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Mansión Parkinson? – dijo una voz masculina con acento marcado.

En un par de minutos mas tarde recibí la respuesta de Parkinson:

_Nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado una carta en medio de la madrugada, y mucho menos tuya Granger. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si todavía lo sigo teniendo pero… estamos en su búsqueda. _

_¿Que acaso lo tiene secuestrado tu? ¿Que hechizo usaste para poder atraparlo, o eres tan idiota para dormirlo y llevártelo?_

_P.P._

Apreté con tanta fuerza el pergamino, por el coraje de la incredulidad de esa estúpida mujer, pero enojarse en estos momento no servía ya que tenia a mi peor enemigo en mi casa, con pérdida de memoria y usando ropa de mi padre. Cogí otro pedazo de pergamino y le respondí:

_Ni te imaginarias lo que encontré en medio de la calle, alrededor de una hora, caminando campantemente en canzolcillos verde esmeralda, muy Slytherin. (y que la verdad no estaba nada mal). Pero respondiendo a tus preguntas. _

_Primera secuestrado no está, tengo muy por seguro, ya que somos enemigos por naturaleza, pero no es para secuestrarlo._

_Segundo, hechizo no utilice solo le pedí amablemente que subiera al auto antes de que se convirtiera en palera de vainilla con un pedazo de kiwi en la parte baja en medio de la carretera._

_Volviendo al punto central, si está en mi casa, porque me lo encontré en la carretera de Londres Muggle caminando desnudo y con lo mas inusual del mundo, SIN memoria. Asi que si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras por él. Porque no sé cómo atenderlo a sus necesidades de riquezas._

_H.G_

Le ate a la lechuza de nuevo el pergamino y le pedí que fuera a donde mismo.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto

- Nada importante por el momento

- Gracias.

Me provoco un estremecimiento tan diferente a que él me diera las gracias, sentí tan diferente a cuando otros me las daban en mis 26 años de vida.

La lechuza entro rápidamente Luca y se poso delicadamente en el reposabrazos de una de las sillas de la cocina. Retire el pergamino y empecé a leer:

_Malditos Brujos de Mierda, estúpidos mortifagos reprimidos. Mantenlo escondido, se que fueron ellos quienes provocaron todo esto. Te resumiré la situación._

_Draco había estado recibiendo vociferadores con amenazas de que le harían daño de la peor manera, sin necesidad de torturarlo, que tuviera cuidado porque estaban cerca._

_Y Puf! Hay esta la amenaza se ah hecho realidad._

_Mantenlo en tu casa, estoy fuera de Londres, pero al momento de llegar te avisare para poder aparecerme en tu casa. _

_Granger será la primera y última vez que confió en ti. Cuídalo._

_P.P_

Maldita sea, ahora tendré que ser niñera de este niñote. Pero bueno que tanto podrían ser dos días como máximo. Me gire para ver a Malfoy y me percate que se había parado para ir hacia la sala. Me acerque a él y le dije:

- Muy bien Malfoy este será el Pacto te quedaras aquí hasta nuevo aviso de Parkinson, que vendrá a recogerte y podrás irte a tu lujosa mansión. Y ella te contara que es lo que ah ocurrido.

- ¿No dejaras que entre nadie?- pregunto. Me di cuenta de que no estaba tan retraído como antes, lo cual era un alivio.

- Malfoy, hare todo lo posible para que estés seguro.- dije, muy amablemente. Me frote la cara con las manos. Tenía la sensación de que iba a quedarme dormida de pie-. Ven le ofrecí, cogiéndolo de la mano. Sin soltar la manta que le había dado anteriormente, me siguió por el vestíbulo, un gigante blanco muy bien parecido y musculoso caminando tomado de mi mano.

Mi vieja casa se había ido ampliando con los años, pero nunca había pasado de ser una humilde casa de campo. Con el cambio de siglo se edificó un piso más, con dos dormitorios pero últimamente subo allí. Mantengo la planta cerrada para mantener más caliente la casa. Abajo hay dos dormitorios, el más pequeño, que utilizaba mientras veníamos de fin de semana mis papas y yo, pero ahora uso el grande, y cada vez que vienen mis padres me voy al chico. Acompañe a Draco al dormitorio más chico, me percate de que todo estuviera en su lugar, pude ver que había varias cosas de Ron todavía y me crearon nostalgia.

Tuve que alejar mis pensamientos sobre Ron. Tuve que explicarle a mi invitado forzoso el funcionamiento de la habitación y que mañana le enseñaría el funcionamiento del resto de la casa.

- ¿Tengo que dormirme ahora?- pregunto.

Draco pidiéndome algo: el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

- No – le dije, intentando fingir que me importaba cuando en realidad sólo podía pensar en meterme en la cama.- no tiene por qué. Puedes dormir a la hora que gustes.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo en tu habitación?- me dijo tan inocentemente.

Oh, Morgana, con esa mirada de cachorrito. Y eso que era una de las personas con mejor porte que había conocido con metro noventa. Aquello era demasiado. No me quedaban energías para reír, de modo que me limité a una sonrisita triste.

- Ven- le dije, con una voz tan apática como mis piernas. Apague la luz de la habitación pequeña, crucé el vestíbulo y encendí la luz de mi dormitorio, amarillo y blanco, limpio y calientito. Desplegué la colcha, la manta y la sabana. Mientras Draco se sentaba con aire melancólico en una sillita baja al otro lado de la cama, me quite los zapatos y los calcetines, saque un camisón de un cajón y case al baño. Salí en diez minutos con la cara y los dientes limpios y envueltos en un camisón de franela muy viejo y muy suave de color beige con florecitas azules. Tenía las cintas deshilachadas y los volantes del bajo en un estado un poco penoso, pero me seguía sirviendo. Cuando hube apagado las luces recordé que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de cabello, de modo que me quité la goma que lo sujetaba y sacudí mis rebeldes chinos para dejarlo suelto y cómodo. Noté que incluso se me relajaba el cuero cabelludo y suspire de puro placer.

Cuando me encaramé a mi vieja cama, aquella especie de mosca que llevaba pegada a mí hizo lo mismo. ¿Le habría dicho que ´podía acostarse en la cama a mi lado? Bien, decidí, acurrucándome bajo las suaves sábanas, la manta y el edredón, si a Draco le apetecía… Yo estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a discutir.

- ¿Mujer?

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger

- Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada Draco

Viéndolo tan perdido- el Draco que yo conocía nunca habría hecho otra cosa que asumir que todo el mundo estaba a su servicio-, palpé bajo las sabanas en busca de su mano. Cuando la encontré, posé mi mano sobre ella. La palma de su mano recibió la mía y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

Y aunque nunca habría creído posible quedarme dormida cogida de la mano del hombre mas importante en el mundo mágico, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero y les guste, se aceptan reviews<em>**


	3. El trato

**_Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, es solo que como estoy empezando mi ultimo año de universidad andi vuelta loca con tareas y de mas y tambien con los preparativos de mi boda, a siq ue ando con la cabeza lios._**

**_Les agradezco a todas el apoyo que me dan con los reviews, como dicen por hay alimentan las ganas de seguir adelante._**

**_Espero poder actualizar una vez por semana por como les digo la universidad y las cosas de la boda detienen algo pero no lo abandonare._**

**_Asi que a lo que vamos, disfruten de este nuevo Cap._**

**_- EL TRATO-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclarimer:<em>**

**_Personajes afortunadamente de J. K. Rowling (por que si no los inventa ella quien mas)_**

**_Historia inspirada en los libros de Charlaine Harris_**

* * *

><p>Me desperté tarde al día siguiente, ya que no tenía ida al trabajo en el ministerio. Me acurruque bajo las colchas de la cama estirando todo mi cuerpo para despabilarme, fui recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior poco a poco y me percate que Draco no estaba en cama. Siendo asi me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta su habitación y no estaba ahí.<p>

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y pude ver que la bandeja que use para lavarle los pies a Draco ya no estaba en el suelo, estaba ya en el lavatrastos, y en la mesa estaba el desayuno ya servido.

Sobre la mesa había dos platos servidos con pan francés, fresas, kiwi y piña de acompañante. En medio de la mesa había una jarra con zumo de naranja natural, a lado de él se encontraba uno de los viejos floreros de mamá con unas hermosas lilas adornando la mesa. – a parecer a Draco no se le ah olvidado por completo su magia-

- Hola Hermione- dijo tras mi espalda

- Ho.. hola Draco, ¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunte un poco asustada por el a verme hablado tras mi espalda

- Oh eso – señalando la pesa con su mano izquierda – es solo un agradecimiento.

- Pero como…

- No preguntes como se sobre cocina que la verdad no lo recuerdo.- comento soltando una ligera carcajada.- pero por favor siéntate.

Se dirigió hacia la silla de cabecera y la estiro, él hizo un gesto con la mano derecha y haciendo reverencia para poder sentarme en ella. Me senté en la silla y él me puso una servilleta sobre mis piernas y me sirvió poco de zumo de naranja.

Todo esto me recordó a como era Ron conmigo cuando éramos novios y vivíamos juntos en su departamento. Me entristeció tanto que unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos. No podía permitir que Draco viera mi vulnerabilidad ante este acto asi que me limpie cuidadosamente las lágrimas.

- Estas bien Hermione?- pregunto.

- Sí, estoy bien gracias – conteste sin sentido.- gracias por el desayuno, ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?, yo me imaginaba que tu nunca harías nada y menos cocinar.

- Sinceramente, no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta cómo es que se cocinar, solo llegue a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y empecé a preparar.

- Esta m-m-muy bu-e-eno – tenía un pedazo de pan francés dentro de la boca- te juro Draco que nunca me hubiera imaginado que TU cocinaras y mucho menos tan bien.

- Muchas gracias, ¿quieres un poco de zumo?

- Si por favor- me sirvió una cantidad considerable del zumo de naranja- Gracias

Terminamos de desayunar y empecé a recoger las cosas de la mesa cuando escucho que tocan a la puerta, en ese instante Draco y yo nos volteamos a ver y le pedí por favor que se fuera a esconder ya que no sabíamos a que nos ateníamos en esos momentos.

Fui rápidamente a mi habitación y cogí mi varita y fui hasta la puerta, volví a escuchar que tocaban de nuevo la puerta, al momento de preguntar me di cuenta que era Luna.

- Herms, ábreme rápido que me estoy congelando por favor.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente entro Luna directo a la sala.

- Hola Herms, no crees que está muy frio aquí dentro de tu casa.- y lanzando un hechizo directo a la chimenea la encendió.- asi está mejor.

- Hola Luna, ¿Como estas? Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le preguntaba rápidamente ya que tenía miedo que descubriera que estaba Draco en casa y se que si se entera me linchara.

- Cálmate Hermione, solo vine a saludarte y a venirte a invitar un café en el Callejón Diagon.- me observo pensativa y arrugando el entrecejo pregunto- es acaso que estas o-cu–pa-da Hermy?-

Hizo la pregunta y yo me tense de mas, empezarón a sudarme las manos y a enrollar uno de mis mechones suelto en mi hombro.

- ?Yo con alguien?, no Luna, ¿Qué te hace pensar esa barbaridad?

- Primero porque hay en el brazo de tu sillón hay uno curiosos y llamativos calzoncitos color verde esmeralda. Segundo, se que odias el Verde y tercero y más importante, son de hombre a no ser que le tires por oros lados o sean mas cómodos que los de mujer.

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el sillón y pude darme cuenta que hay donde decía Luna y pude percatarme que era cierto lo que decía el Idiota de Draco había dejado sus malditos calzoncillos en el brazo del sillón y yo fui mas idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de ello.

- Este mmm son de Ron, si eso es son de Ron.

- Si Hermione, si me vas a engañar a mí a la Lunática. Pero bueno como tu digas, entonces quieres ir a tomar un café?

- Emm, muy bien solo dame 15 minutos en lo que me arreglo. Toma asiento – le señale la sala- no tardo- le dije cogiendo rápidamente entre mis manos los calzoncillos de Draco.

Fui rápidamente al cuarto donde estaba Draco y lo encontré sentado a la orilla de su cama. Alzo el rostro y me observo con aire preocupado. Nunca podría haberme imaginado que Draco Malfoy el heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy, el Rey de Slytherin fuese a estar en mi casa de Londres muggle. Si esto me lo hubieran dicho me hubiera reído hasta que me doliera el abdomen de tal barbaridad. Pero como leí una vez "no digas de esta agua no eh de beber".

- Draco saldré por un par de horas, no salgas de casa, estaré de regreso para un poco después de la comida.

- No quiero que te vayas, tengo mucho miedo.

- No te pasara nada Draco eres un buen mago, mas viéndolo bien no tienes varita. Creo que te iré a comprar una por el momento.

- No Hermione, ¿Y si vuelven por mi?

- No vendrá nadie por ti, ya que la casa está protegida con el Hechizo fidelius, asi que si sales no podrás entrar de nuevo.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Tan segura como cuando éramos niños te odiaba con todos mis fuerzas.

- Odiaba, ¿es acaso que ya no?- pregunto suspicazmente.

- Puede decirse que fueron tantos años sin verte que ya se me había olvidado.

- A muy bien, siento mucho si te hice mal en el pasado, no se cuales pudieron ser las causas no lo que te hice pero perdón de ante mano, amigos- estiro la mano hacia mí.

- Muy bien amigo mío- y le cogí la mano y se la estreche.- pero ahora si me arreglare, llegare más tarde cuídate. Puedes leer o ver algunas películas, están en mi recamara están en un estante.

Me fui directo a mi recamara, y me bañe rápidamente, me coloque unos mallones morados con un blusón de color negro de cuello alto y mangas largas, me puse unas botas largas color negro y me recogí en cabello en una trenza.

Salí rápidamente de mi recamara y me encontré con Luna en la sala, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta cogí mi abrigo y salimos.

Ya en el callejón Diagon, entramos a una pequeña cafetería que acababan de abrir. Yo pedí un café negro irlandés y luna un espumoso capuchino de caramelo.

- Ahora si Hermy, podrás decirme con quien pasaste la noche.

- Luna no pase la noche con nadie, todavía está muy reciente con lo de Ron, y no podría meterme con otro hombre a casi dos meses de haber terminado, eso es intachable en mí.

- ¿Todavía lo amas?

- ¿A quién a Ron?, o claro que sí lo amo demasiado pero me duele muchísimo que él me alla engañado de esa manera por más de 3 años de relación, y más conociendo como es ella, ya ha pasado más del mes desde que se fue y nada que regresa, me prometió que vendría a verme antes de marcharse hacia Paris con su adorada Brown. Y es fecha que no ha ido a la casa.- se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, trataba de no cerrarlos para que ninguna lagrima traicionera saliera de ellos.

- ¿Y no le has preguntado a Harry o a Ginny sobre él?

- A Harry le pregunte hace como 3 semanas y me dijo que no había recibido nada del, y había enviado una carta al hotel donde se iba a hospedar y le dijeron que lo había dejado dos días antes.

- ¿No estará con Brown ya viviendo en Paris?

- La verdad no sé, y me duele y me da un coraje el solo imaginarlos juntos abrazados y durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Hay veces que deseo encontrarme a un hombre que realmente me valore y no que solo me alla querido 6 meses y me haya puesto el cuerno por 3 años.

- Yo en tu lugar también estaría igual de enojada y todo lo que quieras, pero Hermy, ya paso el tiempo y él te engaño. Afróntalo, no te merecía, da Gracias a Morgana que se ah ido de tu vida.

Llego en ese momento la orden y acerque a mis labios el caliente café. Me estremecí un poco por el cálido liquido que cruzaba por todo mi cuerpo. Coloque de nuevo la tasa sobre la mesita donde estábamos sentadas Luna y yo.

La cafetería era un tanto anticuada, ya que por todas partes colgaban objetos antiguos desde lentes de los años 20 hasta los discos de acetato. Se me hacía muy raro que dentro de la cafetería tuvieran cosas muggles. Luna y yo estábamos sentadas en una de las mesitas de la cafetería luna estaba sentada en un banquito sin respaldo y yo en un cómodo y elegante sillón individual, en medio de nostras se encontraba una exquisita mesa de te color caoba con detalles en dorado.

El lugar era encantador y muy cómodo y reconfortante para esos tiempos de frio.

- Y dime Luna, ya intentaste algo con el apuesto y competencia mía en inteligencia de Theodore Nott.- luna se puso tan roja que parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo bajo el sol sin ponerse protección.

- Este, emm, no nada no eh hablado nada con él, y ni se te ocurra leer mi mente Hermione Granger. Maldigo el día que ese hechizo haya fallado. Bueno lo maldigo en parte porque es muy útil en parte.

- No te apures yo también hay días que maldigo ese desliz y apuro en conjurar ese hechizo, pero volviendo al tema actual, porque te pones tan roja cuando digo Theodore Nott, si no es nada tuyo por el momento. Oh es que me ocultas algo Lunita, sabes que puedo averiguarlo- lo dije señalando mi cabeza.

- Ni te atrevas, mira que hora es, es tardísimo- dijo viendo su muñeca sin ningún reloj aparente en el- tengo que irme- saco un par de galeones y se levanto de su sillón- yo invito Adiós Hermy, te quiero.

Dicho eso, se fue rápidamente de la cafetería, se me hizo un poco raro, pero sabiendo que es Luna lo pase por algo. Termine mi café sin apuro y me levante de mi sillón para dirigirme hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Salí y me quede en medio de la acera observando un lado a otro sin saber a dónde dirigirme primero asi que opte con dirigirme a Londres muggle para comprarle ropa a Draco y la varita me esperare para ver que decide Pansy.

Estando ya en las tiendas en el Centro de Londres muggle, entre a cuanta tienda pude y encontré unos cuantos cambio a Draco. Unos jeans azules, 3 pares de camisas de algodón, color negro, ya que me imagine que ese sería un buen color para él, con eso que cada vez que lo veía estaba de negro asi que opte por el negro. Y un paquete de trusas- espero haberles atinado a la talla- un par de zapatos y un saco de lana ¾.

Me dirigí a la casa inserte la llave en la cerradura y quite al instante los hechizos que tenia anti intrusos. Ingrese a la casa y deposite las cosas en la sala, y opte por quitarme mi abrigo y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y abrí la puerta del refrigerador y me percate que tendré que hacer el mandado ya que no había suficiente comida. – Draco- le grite y no sucedió nada, volví a grita y volvió haber puro silencio, me preocupe mucho asi que me dirigí hacia la habitación de él para ver si se encontraba dormido pero no fue asi y empecé a sugestionarme yo sola a que si lo habían encontrado, se habrá salido de la casa y asi hasta que a lo lejos escuche un ligero ruido desde mi habitación.

Me dirigí a ella abrí un poco mi puerta y pude ver que hay estaba dormido sobre mi cama con la televisión prendida con una película finalizada, saque la película y vi que era la de Fantasma de la opera. Me acerque a la televisión para apagarla y acto seguido fui hacia la cama y pude contemplar al ángel que se encontraba dormido sobre ella. Era algo que nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado. Estaba acostado con la espalda sobre las almohadas y la cabeza ladeada y le corría un hilito de saliva por la comisura izquierda, se veía tan adorable. - Hermione no deberías tener esos pensamientos – me reprendí yo sola.

Me le quede mirando un rato mas y me sorprendí al ver que mi mano derecha se dirigía hacia su mejilla y empezaba acariciarla dulcemente. Él emitió un ligero sonido y se voltio completamente quedando en posición fetal. Retire rápidamente mi mano y me quede contemplándolo más rápido, ya que no podía creer que mi mayor enemigo estuviera dormido sobre mi cama en mi casa de Londres muggle.

- Draco - le dije lentamente, pero no despertó – Draco, despierta ya llegue – le dije nuevamente un poco más fuerte. Y fue ahí que abrió sus ojos y me miraron directamente a mis ojos y esbozo una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

- Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo te fue?- empezó a enderezarse y quedo sentado sobre la cama con los pies unidos- Perdón por haberme quedado dormido en tu cuarto pero me llamo mucho la atención ese aparato con personas dentro y me quede aquí, se acabaron de ver esas personas y vi que tenias unos extraños espejos con agujero en medio y vi la maquina –me contaba las cosas mientras se desperezaba y se rascaba un poco la cabeza - para no hacerla larga no sé como puse la imagen y aparecieron nuevas personas dentro de la caja.

- Esa caja como el dices tú es una televisión, los espejos son dvd's o mejor dicho películas y la maquina es donde se reproducen. te entretuvo la película, esa es una de mis preferidas.

- Tanto que me quede dormido cuando la secuestra el hombre con la máscara.

- Mmm, veo que no son de tu gusto veré después que te puedo conseguir. – por que dije eso si ya se va air con sus amigos – bueno Draco tus amigos llegaran pronto. En tu habitación te deje una par de jeans, camisas y zapatos.

- ¿Amigos?

- Pues si ellos se pueden decir amigos, si tus amigos ya no tardaran en venir por ti.- le dije rápidamente sin detenerme – Pansy vendrá por ti y no sé quien más podría venir con ella. Pero por lo general es ella.

- ¿Quién es Pansy? Siento que no me gustara para nada esa persona.

La conversación estaba agarrando otro rumbo y yo no era la indicada de decir y saber si Pansy era o no su amante, porque novia no lo es, si no estuviera en el profeta a cada rato. Le conté hasta lo que pude, su mundo en los negocios y varias cosas de las que era fiable decirle, pero la verdad es que no lo conocía lo bastante bien para informarle completamente todo.

- No sabes muchas cosas sobre quién soy y lo que hago verdad.- me observo detenidamente.

- Solo se de ti por medio del profeta, nos dejamos de ver desde que salimos del colegio y no somos tan buenos amigos que digamos, con decirte que una vez te golpee en la nariz.

- ¿Me golpeaste una vez en la nariz? ¿Tan malo fui contigo en el colegio?-me pregunto en un tono de preocupación.

- Malo que digamos malo, no pero eras de las personas más sofocantes y odiosas que pude haber conocido y como esa vez me hartaste más de la cuenta pues te solté un puñetazo directo a la nariz.

- Lo siento tanto si te hice algo en todos esos años, no sé cómo pude ser un patán enfrente de alguien tan hermosa como tú.

Me dije a mi misma que no creyera en ninguna de sus palabras ya que pronto se iría, recobraría la memoria y me odiaría igual o más de lo que me odiaba por haber permanecido más de 24 horas a mi lado y en mi casa rodeado de objetos muggle. Para ser sincera extraño al antiguo Draco que me peleaba con él a cada vez que me lo topaba o competíamos en la clase de pociones por conseguir las mejores notas. Al menos con el antiguo Draco sabía a que atenerme con este nuevo Draco es completamente Draco en mi rama de peleas con los Malfoy. Asignatura extra agregada en el colegio.

Oí que tocaban a la puerta.

- Espérame aquí no salgas por favor, más bien mejor vete a tu habitación y cámbiate de ropa y mientras no te hable no salgas, por favor.- se le veía preocupado y se dirigió hacia su habitación, como un niño castigado. Me dirigí a la sala y me preocupe un segundo ms en darme cuenta si recogí la ropa de la noche anterior. Cruce la sala completa en dirección de la puerta, esperando no llevarme otra sorpresa como la de la mañana.

-. ¿Quién es? – pregunte, acercando mi ojo a la mirilla de la puerta.

- Ya estamos aquí Granger, abre rápido que nos estamos congelando.

Empecé a girar el pomo, me detuve, y recordé que como demonios sabían donde vivía si no les había enviado mi dirección.

- ¿Cómo es que supieron mi dirección, si yo en ningún momento se las envié?

- Granger eso es lo de menos, asi que abre rápidamente la maldita puerta o la abriré a la fuerza tu sabes.

La abrí lentamente y pude ver a Pansy con el cabello negro y liso, es blanca como un pétalo de magnolia. Aparte de eso, parece una joven común y corriente que trabaja media jornada como maestra en un kínder.

Aunque dudo completamente que alguien quisiera dejar a sus niños a su cargo. Nunca le eh visto nada extraordinario, pero ella presume ser mejor que cualquier mago, es muy directa, es la reina de las mentiras y no tiene pelos en la lengua, común en las serpientes. Estoy segura de que si hubiera participado en la guerra a favor de los mortifagos, se vería obligada a actuar de alguna forma horrorosa para su propio bienestar, lo haría sin perder el sueño al día siguiente por el remordimiento. Parece un estar muy bien en el puesto que Draco le haya puesto ya que ella es muy ambiciosa.

Zabini es harina de otro costal, es el mejor amigo de Draco, su mano derecha en cualquier cosa. Pero aun asi no confió absolutamente él y nunca me eh sentido cómoda a lado de él. Es una persona que a simple vista es inofensiva, pero una vez conociéndolo es todo lo contrario, es la persona más grosero que se puede conocer – en el sentido que no tiene respeto por una persona que lleve falda y un par de tetas bien puestas – Zabini iba con un traje completamente negro con una corbata morado uva que contrastaba con su traje. Pansy iba vestida con un esponjoso jersey color rojo y unos pantalones entallados color blanco.

Llame a Draco y entro lentamente a la sala. Se le veía desconfiado y preocupado.

- Draqin – dijo Pansy al verle. Su voz delato una sensación de alivio - ¿te encuentras bien? Esta sangre sucia no te hizo nada – la volteé a ver con ojos de odio y ella miraba a Draco ansiosa.

- Amo – le dijo Zabini, siendo que imagine que era una manera de saludarse entre ellos.

Intente no interpretar de ninguna otra manera lo que estaba viendo u oyendo, pero se supone que los distintos tipos de saludos que se daban era una manera entre ellos tres.

Draco estaba desconcertado.

- Los conozco- dijo, intentando que sonara más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas.

- Trabajamos contigo – dijo Pansy – siempre hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos memoria.

Me dispuse a abandonar la sala, segura de que querían hablar sobre temas secretos. Y si algo no quería saber, era precisamente cosas de ellos.

- No te vayas, por favor- me pidió Draco. Hablo con voz asustada. Me quede paralizada y mire detrás de mí. Pansy y Zabini me miraban por encima del hombro de Draco y no digamos que era una mirada amigable. Pansy me miraba con odio y Zabini parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo lo sucedido.

Intente no mirarlos directamente a los ojos, para asi irme con la conciencia tranquila, pero la verdad no funciono. Draco no quería quedarse a solas con ellos dos. Pues bien, maldita sea. Me dirigí hacia el lado de Draco. Fulminando con la mirada a Pansy.

- Como puedes pedirle a esta asquero….

No logro terminar, su adjetivo favorito hacia mí porque Draco la acorralo contra la pared y le puso su mano derecha sobre su cuello haciendo un poco de presión, la mirada de Pansy hacia esa reacción fue igual a la que tome yo o menor a ella. Ella le sostenía las mas manos de él con las suyas intentando separarlas de su cuello.

- ¿Dra-co-o-o, que e-e-st-a-as ha-ci-en-do? – pregunto Pansy toda asustada.

- En tu vida vuelvas a decirle de esa forma a Hermione, ¿entendiste?- dijo Draco haciendo un poco mas de presión en el cuello de ella.

- Amigo ya déjala, compréndela esta celosa- le dijo Zabini posando su mano derecha sobre el brazo derecho de Draco para disminuir la presión.

Draco la empezó a soltar poco a poco pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como calculando alguna mala jugada de esa mujer.

- En primera no estoy celosa – lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Zabini sobándose su cuello- y en segunda como puedes defender a esta san… a esta, Draco.

- Primera la defiendo porque me encontró – lo dijo levantando su dedo índice de la mano izquierda- y segundo – levantando el siguiente dedo- no te conozco asi que mientras yo esté a cuidado de ella nadie le habla mal a Hermione, ¿Entendiste?

Pansy asintió con la cabeza aun sobándose el cuello.

- Muy bien – dije yo – como vamos arreglar este ligero asunto que me adjudique por estas últimas 24 horas y como bien saben nos somos amigos desde la infancia para que sean bienvenidos a mi hogar.

- Primero que nada – dijo Zabini – buenas noches, se que está mal educada amiga nuestra no te las dará pero yo sí preciosa- dijo esto y miro como Draco lo asesinaba con la mirada- no te preocupes Draco no es mi estilo meterme con amigas de mis amigos, solo cuando hay permiso del amigo – dijo alzando rápidamente las cejas en dirección de mía como coqueteándome.- primero que nada queríamos pedirte un favor que sabemos no podrás decir que no aunque nos cueste.

- Que intentas decirme con que no podre decir que no. Me están pidiendo que tenga aquí a Draco hasta que se sepa que le paso.

- Exactamente es eso lo que te queremos pedir.- continuo Zabini, Pansy estaba tan enojada que estaba roja, que me hizo recordar a cierta familia de pelirrojos- Nosotros no podemos llevarlo a ninguna de nuestras mansiones y menos a la de él ya que hay serán los primeros lugares en buscarlo y a la empresa menos.

- ¿Pero a que se refieren a que lo están buscando?

- Zabini se refiere a que hemos encontrado carteles por todo el callejón Diagon, y en cada taberna de Hogsmeade – dijo Pansy interrumpiendo a su compañero- diciendo "SE BUSCA" "Ha visto a Draco Malfoy" y en la explicación dice que lo han secuestrado y que nosotros sus amigos estamos ansiosos por tener noticias de él. La recompensa que dan es de cincuenta mil galeones de oro.

No procese rápidamente la información ya que hoy en la mañana estuve en el callejón Diagon y no vi nada al respecto.

- Asi que esperan que con estos carteles la gente empiece a buscarlo y lo entreguen supuestamente a ustedes.

- Exactamente sabelotodo, se nota que no haz perdido ese insufrible don – dijo Pansy con un tono de odio en su voz.

- Pues si no lo eh perdido, para tu lamentable información, pero volviendo al tema inicial esperan que yo me quede con Draco. ¿Y como piensan que mantendré sus gustos lujosos y todas esas comodidades que él está acostumbrado?

- Ese no es problema – dijo Zabini- nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Nuestra comunicación será por medio de la chimenea ya que las lechuzas las pueden rastrar y averiguar dónde está y no queremos correr el riego.

- Me opongo rotundamente, no voy a poner mi trasero en peligro por salvar el pellejo a mi enemigo número uno, perdón Draco pero es cierto – le dije volteándolo a ver, ya que giro rápidamente su cabeza para verme y tenía una expresión de asombro por lo que acaba de decir.

- Pues Granger no tienes otra opción ya que tú fuiste quien lo encontró, y queramos o no eres alguien de fiar- dijo Pansy - aunque nos cueste decirlo asi es.

Mire sorprendía a Pansy por las palabras que me acaba de decir. Ya que si veía que es lo que tenía que elegir entre sus intereses de amigos a ser mi amiga personal… en mi cabeza no podía caber tal imaginación de se quedara a dormir en mi casa para cuidar a Draco y pegarnos una muy buena desvelada contándonos nuestros mayores secretos y haciéndonos trenzas una a la otra, eso sí que era para locura mayor.

- ¿A que va todo esto?- pregunto Draco. Su voz sonaba mucho muy fuerte- Explíquenmelo… Zabini

Paso prácticamente un minuto en el que la situación estuvo pendiendo de un hilo. Zabini se volvió hacia Draco y debió de sentirse un poco aliviado por que él estuviera bien.

- Fuiste atacado por los mortifagos que escaparon de la guerra, algo pasó o les hiciste para que te lanzaran un obliviate. Asi es que pensamos que es mejor que te quedes aquí con Granger, le pasaremos tus gastos y acoplaremos donde te quedes a tus gustos de la mansión.

- ¿Mortifago? ¿Gustos?, soy rico- pregunto con tono de indignación.

- ¿Que si eres rico?- dijo Zabini en un tono burlon-, hermano eres unos de los hombres más ricos en el mundo mágico. Y sobre los mortifagos, son la peor gente que puedas encontrar hoy en día sobre la faz de la tierra mágica y mucho más los que lograron escapar de las rejas de Azkaban. Y por alguna u otra razón te quieren a ti y como tus amigos no te pondremos en peligro- prosiguió Zabini.

- Gracias chicos por meterme en toda esta mierda, ahora que hare con él, si lo encuentran será mi culpa y si no se lo llevan tendré que lidiar con él. Todos muy buenos puntos a mi favor. - Les dije sarcásticamente y volteando los ojos.

Muy despacio y con cautela me dirigí hacia el sofá y me senté muy despacio como pensando que en cualquier momento los tres que estaban a mis espaldas comenzaran reírse y me dijera que era una broma. El que me alla sentado no enfrió para nada la situación. Después de un momentos de dudas, Draco se sentó en el suelo y acomodo su cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Pansy estaba que se le salían los ojos de las cuencas, ya que no aprobaba para nada esta situación forzada y sin planear .Zabini solo contemplaba la escena con brillo en los ojos. La atmosfera se tenso más de lo que ya estaba, esperando a que se destensara pero parecía que segundo a segundo se tensaba cada vez más, sentía las miradas taladrantes de Pansy en mi nuca. Quería que se fueran todos. Quería dormirme, soñar y despertar al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado en las últimas 24 horas.

- Tenemos que… planear bien toda esta situación- dijo Pansy a tono forzado y como si le dolieran cada palabra dicha como dagas clavas en la boca.

- Primero que nada quiero saber cómo es que Draco se involucro con estos mortifago.

- Hace unas cuantas semanas nos enteramos que un grupo de mortifagos estaba rondando por el mundo mágico- explico Zabini- nos lo dijo una muy buena fuente, pero no queríamos creer hasta no investigar personalmente. Para nosotros no parecía una amenaza tan grande.

- Hasta que un día logramos localizar la guarida donde se escondía como unos 6 mortifagos- continuos Pansy-, estábamos decididos en atacar pero preferimos avisar al ministerio. Pero como bien sabemos los del ministerio no nos tiene tanta fe a los Exmortifagos realmente retirados y, bueno tú ya sabes- asentí con la cabeza- . Draco se enfureció tanto que un día sin decir nada desapareció y no sabíamos nada de él hasta que nos mandaste esa sorpresiva carta diciendo que te lo habías encontrado y con pérdida de memoria.

- Nos imaginamos que quieren vengarse de que él sí pudo reintegrarse en la sociedad mágica y ellos no. Pero la verdad no sabemos cuál podría ser la verdadera causa de esta venganza o desafortunado encuentro de Draco y ellos.

- Ellos quieren dinero como cualquiera, y como no lo tienen a quien más se lo podrían pedir, nadie mas y nadie menos que el rico y empresario Draco Lucius Malfoy

- Quiero que le den dinero a cambio de que me proteja.- dijo Draco rápidamente y alzando la cabeza de mi rodillas, todos nos quedamos mirándolo directamente sorprendidos.- tanto dicen que soy rico quiero que le paguen por protegerme.

- Pero Draco te daremos cualquier comodidad aquí, ella solo te está ofreciendo esta… casa si se le puede llamar asi.- dijo Pansy rápidamente

- Será muy su casa, pero está corriendo riesgo por mi culpa asi que le darán el dinero que sea necesario.

- Draco no es necesario- dije rápidamente- gano bien en ministerio y podría mantenernos a los dos.

Volvió a dirigir su cabeza hacia mis rodillas y me acariciaba mi pantorrilla con la yema de sus dedos.

- Oh Granger que bueno que mencionas ese punto, tendrás que dejar de trabajar hasta momento indefinido. Me dijo Zabini totalmente despreocupado.

- Eso sí que no, necesito trabajar. No puedo dejar mi trabajo asi de un dos por tres.

Eso último que me dijeron era inaudito, no podía aceptarlo. Estaban volviendo loca, quería sacarlos a patadas a los tres e mi casa y quedarme con mi vida sin aventuras nuevamente. El solo imaginar que tengo que lidiar nuevamente con mortifagos, me hacia tener la piel chinita.

- Olvidando ese estúpido punto que me acabas de decir Zabini, por que como bien sabemos no lo dejare. ¿Cómo es que Draco termino corriendo por las calles de Londres muggle sin ropa y descalzo?- pregunte para dar por finalizada esa absurda discusión sobre mi empleo.

Hubo mucho intercambio de miradas entre los amigos de Draco. Baje la vista para verlo de nuevo, parecía tan interesado en la respuesta como nosotros. Su mano estaba rodeando mi tobillo. Me sentía como su salvavidas.

- Ya te contamos lo que sabemos Granger- dijo Zabini- , él se fue muy enojado ya que el ministerio no quiso hacer nada, y el quiso hacer las cosas por su propia mano, y mira en lo que termino, perdiendo la memoria por un obliviate.

- ¿Y por que no hablan con el ministerio sobre este ataque?

- Porque el ministerio pensara que estamos volviendo a unirnos a ellos. O cosas por el estilo, ya sabes cómo son no perdonan a ningún Ex mortifago salido de las fijas.

- Los del ministerio esos- dijo Draco- me odian tanto como para imaginar que estamos volviendo a unirnos a esos mortifagos.

- No te odian a ti, si no a tus antecedentes familiares, y tú apellido.- comento Zabini- Asi que en pocas palabras si te odian tanto como para imaginar que estas volviendo a unirte a ellos.

Draco parecía avergonzado por las cosas que se estaba enterando últimamente. Nunca se imagino se una persona mala, odiada y con un apellido manchado por generaciones pasadas a la de él.

- Draco no recuerdas absolutamente nada, cariño- hablo Pansy y Draco la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

- Creo que está más que claro que no se nada. Supe mi nombre por ella- dijo señalándome con la mirada- me encontró y me lo dijo, si no fuera por ella seguiría en el bosque perdido todavía.

- Alargue mi mano para acariciarle su espesa cabellera rubia que le caía elegantemente por la frente.

Draco parecía tan confuso y enojado que se veía como apretaba de vez en cuando mi tobillo.

- Solo recuerdo a partir del momento en que corría por la carretera, en la oscuridad y con demasiado frio. – dijo- hasta que me encontraste Hermione, tengo un vacio muy fuerte aquí- señalando su cabeza con el índice derecho.

Explicado asi parecía aterrador.

- Esto no nos da nada para con que iniciar.- dije- no puedo creer que todo esto alla sucedido solo en un par de horas.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, durante el cual Zabini dijo.

- Granger no te apures por tu cuidado, dudo mucho que los mortifagos puedan asociarte a ti y a Draco juntos, ya ves la ligera reputación que tenía el trió dorado con los Malfoy.

- Dudo que alguien los haya visto anoche, cuando lo recogiste y mas por que fue en el mundo muggle- completo Pansy.

- Que pasara si alguien intenta obtener la recompensa que esta dicha en los carteles de "SE BUSCA"- dije mecánicamente y con sueño.

- Estaremos rastreando cualquier anomalía en estos próximos días de eso no se apuren –dijo Zabini con un ligero bostezo- de eso me encargare personalmente.

- Lo que si hay que estar al pendiente es de que empezaran a formar de nuevo grupos de ataque, empezar a investigar si están reclutando nuevamente, especialmente a metamorfos y hombres lobos.- le sugerí a Zabini.

- Muy bien empezare las averiguaciones sobre eso. Tienes mucha razón Granger si ya atacaron a uno empezaran lo ataque a los demás que desertaron de las filas.- dijo Zabini cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Le iba a sugerir que se sentaran pero preferí que se quedaran de pie ya que no son tan bienvenidos a mi casa y más por la situación en la que me estaban metiendo.

La mirada de Pansy con la de Zabini. Estaban intercambiando ideas y eso no me gustaba, odiaba como se comunicaban entre ellos con la pura mirada y lo podía saber por que tenía ligeros flash de sus pensamientos. Draco era la causa de todo eso y tenía que empezar actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pansy se volvió hacia mí.

- Asi que esta definitivo, Draco tiene que quedarse aquí. Ya que el trasladarlo sería muy peligroso para todos en este momento. Sin él de por medio podremos tomar las medidas necesarias para encontrar a esto malditos bastardos.

Draco miro rápidamente a Pansy y se levanto lentamente para quedar enfrente de los tres.

- Pansy, Zabini esta idea es absurda como creen que podre protegerlo yo sola y sin ayuda. Mi casa podrá estar en el mundo muggle y podrá tener cuan conjuro me sepa sobre la protección, pero bien sabemos los mortifagos saben magia negra muy avanzada, y en eso mw tiene un poco en desventaja- les solté todo rápidamente.

Pansy y Zabini me miraron con la misma expresión de la perplejidad, como con la pregunta impresa en sus frentes "¿Y ahora a que viene todo eso, eres una de las mejores brujas?" a la mierda con la mejor bruja, me interesa más mi vida y primero salvo mi trasero a cualquier otro. ¿o no?.

- Como había dicho antes- dijo Draco ignorándome completamente- merece que le paguen por su cuidado a mí.

Se produjo como lo que es un silencio tan tenso que si pasa un poco de viento se rompería.

Me quede mirándolo boquiabierta si creer en la situación en la que me había metido.

Zabini y Pansy asintieron mecánicamente.

- Muy bien pero como bien sabemos no puede ser de tu cuenta de gringotts me encargare yo de pagarle- dijo Zabini- serán diez mil.

- Veinticinco mil- dijo Draco

- Draco por favor déjalo asi- le dije muy apenada.

- Veinte mil- repuso Zabini.

- Treinta mil- dijo finalmente Draco.

- Trato hecho- finalizo Zabini

- Mañana nos encargaremos de todo el proceso de búsqueda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se aceptan reviews<strong>_

_**Hasta la proxima.**_

_** Antes de aprender a meditar tienes que aprender a no dar portazos. - Monje Budista **_

_**AYSEL VERI**_


	4. Y Luna Lovegood?

**_Hola queridas y queridos lectos si es que los hay. disculpen la tardanza y la ccalidad de este capitulo. espero y les guste. y si no pues lo siento mucho._**

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza pero el tiempo se agota y no te das cuenta de ellos._**

**_Espero y les guste_**

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling, Idea de la trama es de Charlaine Harris. _**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p>- Cómo ha podido suceder? – le pregunte al fuego cuando todos se hubieran ido.<p>

Todos, excepto mi enemigo del alma Draco Malfoy al que supuestamente debo cuidar y proteger, y tirar mi trabajo a la basura por él. Ya que antes de irse Pansy se giro antes de entrar en la chimenea y me dijo – Oh inventas una enfermedad en tu trabajo o renuncias , pero de dejar a Draco solo ni se te ocurra, obtendrás más de lo que ganaras en 6 meses de trabajo en el mugroso ministerio- entro a la chimenea junto a Zabini y desaparecieron.

No me dieron más opciones de la cual escoger, sentada enfrente de la chimenea, viendo como se consumían la leña por el fuego, asi que lance una pequeña chispa a la chimenea ya empezó a brillas a todo su esplendor ya que necesitaba hacer a un lado todos los problemas que había acarreado en las últimas 24 horas gracias a mi enemigo del alma.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi un pie muy grande y descalzo. Draco se había sentado a mi lado en la alfombra.

- Disculpa por haberte metido en este problema Hermione. Sé que eres muy valiente, más bien lo intuyo no lo sé, pero prometo no causarte problemas fuera de los que ya tienes encima. Sé que tienes miedo al igual que yo- dijo esto Draco tan acertado que me di cuenta que en realidad comenzaba a tener nuevamente miedo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?- jamás en mi vida le hubiera preguntado esto al Draco original, pero seguía comportándose de una forma tan diferente; tal vez ya no estaba tan aturdido como al principio si con un poco de miedo pero más tranquilo, pero continuaba con rasgos muy distintos al Draco habitual.- me refiero a que te ven como un paquete que han guardado en un cajón, y que se cajón soy yo.

- Me alegro en cierto punto de que me teman hasta el punto de tener que preocuparse por mí.

- Ya - dije amablemente. Ya que no era la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar.

- En condiciones normales debo de ser una persona muy respetada y aterradora. ¿o será que inspiro lealtad a través de mis buenas obras y mis modales amables?

Reí por lo más bajo que pude.

- Ya me parecía a mí que no.

- Eres una persona por asi decirlo normal,- lo dije para reconfortarlo en parte, pero viéndolo bien él no es de las personas que necesitan que lo reconforten, pero queriendo o no esta bajo mi responsabilidad - pero con un padre, mejor dicho con una familia fuera de serie- no pude aguantarme las ganas de decirle eso de su familia.-

- ¿Cómo que fuera de serie?

- Como te lo explico?, tu fue un poco menos habitual al resto del mundo mágico.

No sabía ciertamente como decírselo pero como es ya mi responsabilidad debería de empezar a explicarle poco a poco como era su familia en el pasado. Ya que pasare 24/7 (24 horas 7 días a la semana) pues necesitaba un poco de atención a alguien que ha perdido completamente la memoria. Desgraciadamente me pagaran por los cuidados que le daré, asi que tendré que mentirle al ministerio no se que cosa para que me manden mi trabajo a casa. Cogí la vieja manta con cuadros rojos. Naranjas y amarillos, que había quedado en el respaldo del sofá, y le tape las piernas y pies, porque pensaba que debía de tener frio. Me deje caer ligeramente sobre sus piernas.

- Es realmente horrenda – observo Draco a manta cogiendo un pedazo de la esquina.

- Eso mismo decía mi mama cuando venia por acá- me coloque boca arriba sobre sus piernas para verlo mejor- me la regalo Ron.

- ¿Dónde está ese tal Ron?

- Tengo entendido que en Perú

- ¿Te dijo que se iba?

- Si

- ¿Tengo que asumir que tu relación con él ha decaído?

Era una forma agradable de decirlo

- Ya no nos vemos. Y empieza a ser una situación permanente.- dije sin alterar mi tono de voz.

Me levante de sus piernas y me acosté boca abajo en la alfombra con mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos, él también se tumbo boca abajo y se apoyó sobre los codos para seguir hablando. Lo sentía cada vez más cerca de mí, y en cierto modo me sentía cómoda, pero no quise decirle nada para que se apartara. Se volvió para cubrirnos a los dos con la manta.

- Cuéntame cosas sobre él- me propuso inesperadamente.

- Conoces a Ron- le dije – estudiábamos en el colegio juntos. Imagino que no puedes recordarlo, pero Ron… bueno, él es agradable y tranquilo, y demasiado protector junto con otro de mis amigos, y es en parte testarudo, ya que varias cosas no le entrar en la cabeza.- jamás en mi vida me habría imaginado haciendo una recopilación de mi relación con Ron enfrente de Draco.

- ¿Te quiere?

Suspire, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como solía suceder cuando pensaba en Ron; era una llorona irreversible.

- Él me decía que si.- murmure deprimida- pero luego entro en contacto una ex novia de él, una vieja lagartona y se largo con ella, en mejor explicación fueron amantes por el tiempo en que yo anduve con él, y en los 4 años que estuvimos juntos nunca me di cuenta, él empezó con ella un año después de andar juntos.- mire de reojo a Draco, levantando las cejas para dar énfasis a mi palabras, y vi que estaba fascinado- simplemente me lo arrebato de las manos y yo de estúpida nunca me di cuenta de ello, y ahora no sabemos donde esta, ya que no se ha comunicado en las de 3 semanas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si no hemos sabido nada de él desde que se fue a Perú, lo último que supe es que después de su viaje se iría a Francia con esa perra, pero que vendría antes para terminar nuestra conversación pendiente y eso no ha sucedido. Tengo miedo de que lo hayan secuestrado como la última vez, ya que es cliente frecuente de los mortifagos.

- ¿Qué lo secuestraron? ¿y que paso?

Aquello era un tanto divertido como hablar con Luna. Pero con él es mucho diferente ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado que estuviera interesado en la vida de Ron.

- Pues tenía una misión en la que él era el jefe por asi decirlo. Pero el ataque salió mal y a él fue al que capturaron y lo torturaron de la manera más vil que podría existir, ya que combinaron la tortura mágica y la muggle- Draco abrió los ojos como platos - ¿te imaginas? El tipo de tortura que debió recibir – Draco movió la cabeza de lado a lado con incredulidad-. Bueno, da igual, el punto es que fui yo a buscarlo personalmente ya que los del ministerio no hacia absolutamente nada – Draco asintió- encontré pistas en un bar de mala muerte en el callejón Knocturn y pude averiguar que lo escondían en una casucha en una colina cerca de un pueblo de Francia. Gracias a mi valentía y mis conocimientos logre salvarlo, pero salí muy mal parada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me clavaron una daga, lo creas o no. Nunca te vas a imaginar que un mortifago pueda tener entre sus manos una daga muggle.

- ¿Te ha quedado cicatriz?

- Si, aunque… - y me callé

Hizo una ademan con la mano indicando que continuara.

- ¿Qué?

Por suerte mía lograron llegar a ayudarme.

- ¿Y quién te ayudo?

- Este Emm… tu. No sé a que ibas hay pero me encontraste tirada y le pediste a unos de tus amigos o ayudantes no sé que me sacaran de allí y que me llevaran a San Mungo junto con Ron y después de ahí ya no supe nada más. Hasta hoy. Asi que como antes te había dicho que llevaba años de no verte pues no es cierto, te vi hace mas de 5 meses pero fue casi como un sueño.

- Asi que pudiste salvar a Ron

- Si gracias a tu intervención inmediata, pero si, le salve el culo al muy desgraciado. – me puse boca arriba y lo miré. Era una suerte tener a alguien con quien hablar. Me subí la camiseta y me puse ligeramente de costado para que pudiera ver la cicatriz. Se quedo impresionado. Tocó la zona más brillante con la punta del dedo y movió la cabeza.

Volví a poner la camiseta en su sitio.

- Y que les paso a los mortifagos que te hicieron esto?

- Pues no se que paso después de que perdí el conocimiento pero supe que 3 de los mortifagos que aturdí fueron capturados, dos desaparecieron y a uno lo mate, al que me ataco con la daga.

Draco me miro fijamente. Me resultaba imposible interpretar su expresión.

- ¿Habías matado antes a alguien?

- ¡Por su supuesto que no!- respondí indignada- ni cuándo fue la guerra mágica mate a alguien, solo aturdia o petrificaba pero nunca al grado de matar.

- Asi es que nunca ha asesinado a nadie. ¿Y que sentiste al momento de asesinar aquel hombre?

- La verdad al principio como que sentí una liberación pero viéndolo bien eso no es lo mío. Pero no me arrepiento porque mi vida estaba en juego.

- Pero si eres una leona, los leones matan por sobrevivir no tienes por que sentirte mal por tus actos- dijo el ligeramente y me sorprendió tanto que me dijera de que soy una leona.

- No sé cómo diablos sabes de que soy una leona, pero la misión del león es ser valiente no atacar a la primera presa que se nos presenta bueno si a la primera pero la acechamos primero, no atacamos a lo pendejo. Sabes que no sé cómo dar un término acertado para justificar mi acto. Pero tienes razón es cierto sentido- le dije bajando la mirada hacia la chimenea.

- Pero lo que si se, es que eres una leona muy hermosa. Se me antoja que yo sea el león y tu el antílope para poderte acariciar son la menor delicadeza.

La situación estaba empezando a tornarse un poco sombría. Me sentía como un antílope a punto de ser atacado… por un león que era un pervertido.

Me sentía más a gusto cuidando a una víctima aterrorizada.

- Draco- dije con mucha cautela- ya sabes que aquí eres por decirlo un invitado, a la fuerza pero un invitado. Y necesito que siempre seas sincero conmigo y te pido respeto.

- ¿he dicho algo que te haya incomodado?- estaba o aparentaba estar realmente arrepentido, sus ojos grises transmitían sinceridad y miedo. – lo siento solo quería continuar con tu pensamiento. .

Me acosté hacia media noche, dejando a Draco absorto con mis dvd´s de la primera película de _"El señor de los anillos." _(Realmente no me gusta el señor de los anillos pero fue un regalo de Harry hace como 3 años, riéndome que no sabía que libro regalarme ya que prácticamente tengo todos.) Draco se moría de la risa con los estilo de magia que utilizaban en ella y se los seres extraños que aparecían en ella. El escucharlo reírse me daba el consuelo de saber que había alguien en mi casa.

Tarde un poco más de lo habitual para conciliar el sueño, porque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día. Draco estaba, en cierto sentido, acogido al programa de protección a testigos, de cómo lo maneja la policía para cuidar a un testigo importante. Nadie en el mundo excepto sus dos compinches y yo, sabían donde se encontraba el dueño de la mayor empresa de ingredientes de pociones del mundo mágico.

Estaba metiéndose en mi cama.

No me apetecía abrir los ojos y ponerme a pelear con él. Estaba justo en aquel momento especial que hay entre la vigilia y el sueño. Cuando la noche anterior se había metido en la cama, Draco tenía tanto miedo que había despertado mi instinto maternal y por eso de tenerlo acostado a mi lado ya no me parecía tan neutral.

- ¿Tienes frio? – murmure, viendo que se acurrucaba contra mi cuerpo.

- Hmmm- susurro. Yo estaba tendida boca arriba, tan a gusto que ni se me paso por la cabeza moverme. Él se había puesto de lado con cara hacia a mí y me había pasado el brazo por la cintura. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro más y se relajó por completo. Después de un momento de tensión, también conseguí relajarme y me quede profundamente dormida.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que era de día y sonaba el teléfono (ya que como vivo en el mundo muggle, es por eso que tengo uno). Gire mi rostro y encontré a un Draco dormido apaciblemente de lado hacia la puerta de baño. No quise despertarlo ya que no sabía cómo era él si lo levantaban tan temprano en la mañana.

Fui directo al teléfono y conteste.

- Si ¿bueno?

- Hermione, hija. ¿Como estas?

- Ma-ma. Hola, bien, bien. ¿Como estas tu mamá?

- Muy bien hija, perdón por despertarte tan temprano, pero te tengo una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál mamá? – le conteste con tanta desgana que no me imagine lo que me fuera a decir más adelante.

- Te iremos a visitar hija.

Al momento en que escuche "visitar" mis alertas cerebrales se encendieron y comprendí la bronca en la que me metería si se enteran mis papas que estoy solapando a un ex mortifago en mi casa.

- Este, que alegría mamá, pero ¿cuándo va a ser eso? – dije sin poder ocultar mi miedo en mi tono de voz.

- En una semana mi niña. No te alegra, siento que no lo es.

- Si claro que me alegra mama, pero saldré de viaje dentro de 3 días – no me gustaba mentirle a mis padres pero la situación lo ameritaba- y no sabría cuando regrese, ya que en por tiempo indefinido. Ya sabes como son los del ministerio.

- Pero mi amor, no puedes cancelar tu viaje, tu padre y yo estamos entusiasmados en verte.

- Y a que se debe su visita. ¿Ya se cansaron de Australia?

- Por supuesto que no, solo que te extrañamos demasiado, ya que no nos hablado en los últimos días y nos hemos estado preocupados por ti. ¿Estás bien?

El considerar que tienes a un hombre de 1.90 m. acostado en la cama, con solo la parte baja de su pijama. Que no recuerda absolutamente nada y para rematar el caso, es mi peor enemigo de la infancia. Viéndolo de esa manera, si estoy absolutamente bien.

- Estoy excelentemente bien mama, solo que he tenido demasiado trabajo y eh estado organizando ese viaje que te digo.

- ¿Pero a donde iras hija?- presentía que mama no me creía, ya que para suerte o desgracia de ella, sabia distinguir una verdad de una mentira.

- Este eeem, iré aaa… aaa… New York mamá, sé que es muy lejos pero tengo que ir al ministerio de alla para ver unos pergaminos y que no está permitido enviármelos. Es por eso.

- No estoy muy convencida hija, pero está bien. Solo ten cuidado, y hablamos mas seguido te extraño mucho.

- Si mamá, está bien yo les hablare más seguido. Cuídense los quiero.

Una vez que colgué el teléfono la lechuza de Harry estaba en el alfeizar de mi ventana picoteando el cristal. Al momento en que la abrí, vi que tenia atado su pata una nota. Se la quiete y le algo de comer y empecé a leer la nota. Me sorprendí tanto, ya que no creía el contenido de ella.

_Hola Hermione._

_Perdón por enviarte tan temprano a Hedwig, pero es algo que no puede esperar más tiempo y como me involucra a mi te involucra a ti. Como bien sabemos Ron no se ha comunicado, pero el realmente por el momento no me preocupa. La que si me preocupa es Luna, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde hoy en la mañana que vino a ver a Ginny, que solo era una visita rápida, que mas tarde regresaría. _

_Ginny se quedo preocupada por su visita fugaz que fue a casa de Luna y le sorprendió ver que la puerta está abierta y adentro no había nadie y todas sus cosas está en su lugar. La buscamos por todos sus lugares concurridos (los que conocemos) y Ginny se quedo en su casa apara esperarla, pero ella nunca llego. Solo Ginny alcanzo a ver a dos personas que se asomaban por la ventanita de la cocina. No logro identificarlos y no supo si eran hombres o mujeres. _

_Solo quisiera saber si tú la has visto, nos está preocupando este asunto._

_Repórtate lo más pronto posible._

_H.P._

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi pequeño escritorio de caoba en la biblioteca de la casa y cogí un pedazo de pergamino y le respondí, diciéndole que si ayer vi a Luna en la mañana pero que repentinamente se tenía que ir y que después de eso ya no supe mas de ella.

Fui rápidamente a la cocina y le ate el pergamino en la patita a Hedwig y salió volando y se perdió entre las nubes londinenses. Me preocupaba mucho el que Luna no apareciera, ya que aun sabiendo que era media extraña, era muy cuidadosa y atenta a lo que le rodea, y el dejar abierta la puerta de su casa y no aparecer en toda la noche me apuraba.

Regrese la biblioteca y me senté frente a mi delicado escritorio estilo _secretaire_ de color chocolate y con grabados muy antiguos en las orillas. Era de mi abuelo, me contaba historias de cómo en ese escritorio escribía las más hermosas cartas de amor que le daba a mi abuela.

Recordando mí pasado se me salió una traicionera lágrima, pero me reprendí yo misma ya que Luna en ese momento era primordial. Cogí otro pedazo de pergamino, escribir en él, la selle y fui directo hacia donde tenía a Luca mi lechuza. Y le pedí que fuera a la dirección de la persona con quien probablemente pudiera estar.

Me fui directo al baño para ducharme y asi poder despabilarme y pensar más claramente. Me bañe rápidamente, por si la nota había ya llegado a cas ay asi poder ir a avisarle personalmente a Harry y Ginny que no se preocuparan. Me vestí con unos jeans azul marino y una blusa de cuello alto color rojo, me recogí el cabello en una trenza. Saliendo de mí habitación vi que Draco seguía profundamente dormido, y lo admire ya que no se levantaba con el más fuerte de los sonidos que hubiera fuera de la casa. Me fui hacia la cocina y me prepare un café bien cargado, gire para ver el reloj y eran apenas las 9:30 de la mañana y me sorprendí al ver que en tan poco tiempo había recibido dos noticias desalentadoras.

Decidí que podían existir varias posibilidades.

La primera y mi favorita aun que no lo crean. En algún lugar de Londres mágico se encontró con su príncipe azul, y olvido por completo regresar a su casa a asegurarla como siempre lo hace y está disfrutando del mejor sexo de su vida. (si a un que no lo crean Luna, le gusta tanto el sexo, como a mi leer libros de la sección prohibida del colegio) si a alguien se le dijera que a Luna le gusta el sexo un poco más que a cualquiera, la gente se reiría ya que no se imaginarían a la inocente, despistada y excéntrica Luna teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

Segunda encontró un lugar tan mágico con los seres que solo ella puede imaginarse como los _blibbers maravillosos, los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, Hadas blancas,_ entre otras creaturas que solo ella puede ver. Le fascino tanto este lugar que no se percato que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Un repiqueteo en la orilla de la silla de mi mesa me saco de mis pensamientos y vi que hay esta Luca avisándome de su llegada. Fui directamente hacia el i me levanto la patita para que pudiera coger el pergamino.

Empecé rápidamente a leer y me decepciono tanto que ya no sabía que otra cosa hacer y pensar.

_Hola Granger._

_Me extraña que me hayas mandado a mí una nota con ese tipo de contenido. Lamento decirte que no Luna no está conmigo llevo días sin verla. _

_A que viene tanto apuro por encontrarla debe de estar en una de sus esporádicas excursiones._

_Pero en todo caso de que no sea asi, tenme al corriente de todo, al igual que yo lo estaré contigo._

_Queda en ti._

_Theodore Nott._

Me entristeció tanto leer esa carta, ya que tenía esperanzas de que Luna pudiera haber estado con él. Fui rápidamente a coger mi abrigo y a escribirle una nota a Draco de que saldría por un tiempo ya que no sabía cuánto podría tardar, que procuraría llegar temprano ya que se había presentado una emergencia.

La deje encima de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la chimenea, entre en ella y fui directo a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez estando en la sala principal de Grimmauld Place pude escuchar a lo lejos como un bebe lloraba a lo lejos. Me quite el abrigo y lo deje encima del bullido sofá rojo que estaba de espaldas a la ventana y empecé a subir las escaleras para llegar a la primera puerta del primer piso. Ahí se encontraban Ginny y Harry tratando de calmar a su segundo hijo Albus.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny

- Nada solo vine a verlos y a ver si sabían algo de Luna.

- No hemos sabido nada, y me preocupa ella no es asi. Le deje una nota en su casa y es para que ya em haya respondido.

- Si yo le mande un mensaje a Theo, pensando que pudiera estar con él, pero em dice que no la ah visto en días.

- Theo, Theodore Nott, ¿por que Luna debería de estar con él?- pregunto Harry al momento en que volteaba a vernos a la par a Ginny y a mí.

- Querido, después te cuento esa parte de Theo. Ahorita lo importante es saber dónde está. Ya que me preocupa.

- ¿Y si se encontró uno de esos lugares mágicos nuevos y se quedo hay? Theo me dijo que era muy capaz de irse de excursión y no avisar.

- Sigo insistiendo ¿Por qué Nott sabe mucho de Luna?

- Querido Luna y él se han estado viendo un tiempo atrás pero no han formalizado nada aun, no te preocupes nostras la estamos cuidando. A-a-a-ah no replicas con que él es un Slytherin y cosas de esas. Ya pasaron muchos años desde que salimos de Hogwarts. La gente cambia cariño. Hay esta Malfoy, ¿no se regenero del lado oscuro?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa aclaración. Si supieran la verdad es que realmente se ha regenerado.

- Hermy ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Ginny

- Si estoy muy bien, entonces que haremos. Quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

- Es mejor esperar un poco de más tiempo, como dice Nott capaz y si se fue de excursión y no aviso.- completo Harry

- Bueno está bien, ¿cuánto tiempo esperaremos, 3 días o más?

- Yo digo que con 3 días está bien, enviare a alguien a que este vigilando la casa de Luna por si hay alguna anomalía con esta situación. Tú no te preocupes Hermione, ella estará bien ya lo veras.- me respondió Harry muy consoladoramente. No es que me preocupe con facilidad, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con esta situación.

Saliendo de casa de Harry y Ginny fui directo a casa de Luna ya que no estaba a gusto sin saber nada de ella.

Al momento de llegar a su casa, aparentemente estaba todo bien tal y como lo dijo Ginny hace un rato. Entre a la casa de Luna con cuidado y pude ver que todo estaba en su lugar. Aparentemente nada faltaba, pero algo en mi decía que si faltaba algo. Subí las escaleras de caracol y entre a la primera habitación que encontré y era su estudio de arte, donde había un centenar de diversos cuadros, con rostros de nosotros, animales y creaturas extrañas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un cuadros de una persona mitad humano mitad pantera. Hace muchos años atrás había leído que había existido hace varios siglos pero que se extinguieron, o desaparecieron del mundo mágico y ahora se encontrar escondidos en el mundo muggle.

Me extraño tanto ver ese cuadro ya que estaba puesto en el estribo y sin terminar y el rostro parecía de un hombre sumamente puesto. La curva de su mandíbula finamente marcada y con una sonrisa que hechizaba a cualquiera y llena de sensualidad, su cabello más negro que el carbón, unos ojos negros, atrevidos una delicada nariz que encajaba ala perfección con el delicado rostro de aquel hombre pintado en el cuadro. Su cuerpo por lo que se podía apreciar era espléndidamente proporcionado y de poderosos músculos. No sabría como respondería mi cuerpo si lo viera delante de mí a tan semejante ser.

Me intrigaba totalmente el que esa persona son nombre estuviera en el estudio de mi amiga. Pudiera ser que se alla ido con él a una de esas excursiones extrañas o en uno de los mayores casos y más preocupantes de que la hallan secuestrado.

Salí del salón de mi amiga y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa para irme hacia la mía. Le deje otra nota por si acaso regresaba esa noche que me mandara una nota, o que fuera a mi casa a la hora que fuera necesaria.

Al momento de llegar a casa pude ver la puerta de mi casa semi abierta y eso me preocupo bastante, ya que yo la había cerrado y nadie podía entrar a no ser que fuera alguien de mis amigos. Entren a la casa con varita en mano y vi que todo estaba apagado menos la luz de la cocina, y pude distingir la silueta de Harry sentado en una de las sillas. Me preocupe tanto de que se alla dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco asi que fui directo a la cocina.

- Hola Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije sin intentar ocultar mi tono de voz.

- Hola Hermione solo vine para darte una noticia que no te gustara para nada.

- Solo dame 5 minutos en lo que dejo mis cosas en mi recamara no tardo, espérame.

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y vi que Draco estaba saliendo de la ducha, con solo la toalla tapando la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sentí un extraño calor subiendo por mi cuerpo, pero lo aparte ya que tenia mayores prioridades en este preciso momento

- Draco te pido que no salgas y hagas el mas mínimo ruido, hay alguien aquí y no debe saber que estas aquí.

- Que ha pasado, te siento extraña.

- No lo sé, tu quédate aquí

Salí rápidamente de cuarto y fui hacia la cocina nuevamente.

- Ahora si Harry dime que paso.

- Me acaba de llegar esta nota a mi oficina. Después de que te fueras le dije a Ginny que tenía que ir por unos pergaminos al ministerio y a arreglar eso de que fuera alguien a cuidar de casa de luna y me encontré con esto en la parte superior de mi escritorio.- me tendió un pedazo de pergamino lo cogí y al momento de terminar de leerlo se me escapo de las manos y cayo lentamenta al suelo de la cocina.

"_Tenemos a Luna Lovegood"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchas gracias a tods lectores.<em>**

**_Aysel veri_**

**QUIEN CREE EN LA PERFECCIÓN ES UN SOÑADOR**  
><strong>QUIEN AMA CON EL CORAZÓN ES UN IMBÉCIL<strong>  
><strong>QUIEN SE JACTA DE AVENTURERO ES UN POBRE LOCO<strong>  
><strong>QUIEN CREE EN LA VIDA ETERNA ES UN ENFERMO<strong>  
><strong>QUIEN DISFRUTA CADA MINUTO DE SU VIDA ES UN DIOS..<strong>

**Los reviews alimentan el alma.**


End file.
